In the field of hand held electronic apparatuses there is continuous demand for larger displays and smaller products.
Devices with sliding housing parts, such as slide phones on the market are today made in two configurations:                Classic slide, where the top part is provided with a screen and a small navigation keypad, and slides over a lower part, that contains ITU-T keypad, and        Pop-Up slide where the top part contains mainly screen and all keys, and slides into a lower part or holster that covers the keys or only the lower section of the keys, i.e. covers the ITU-T keypad only.        
The Classic slide often has less good grip and balance, and it can be difficult for users to access the lowest key row.
The Pop-Up slide often becomes very long when it is open since the length of the lower part or holster is added to the keypad length and display length.